The advantage of having a drum actually suspended in air on a cushion of magnetic force is that the drum heads and shell are allowed to resonate as completely as physically possible. A drum is allowed to give off its full tonal range with more overtones and undertones, which gives the drum its natural fuller, deeper and louder sound.
One object of importance is to use a minimum of magnetic force to accomplish suspension.
Another object of importance is to suspend a drum on cushions of magnetic force at whatever degree of inclination it is desired for the drum to be held in.
Still another object of importance is to provide a simplicity of construction.
The above and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the figures of the drawing.